bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kira Monarca Opprimente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50657 |no = 1561 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |description = Si dice che le onde di oscurità che tuttora passano sulla terra di Ishgria abbiano intensificato il potere di Kira mentre si trovava lì. Se il loro effetto fosse continuato, probabilmente sarebbe stato in grado di sfondare le difese create dai più grandi dèi. È facile immaginare che, se si fosse scatenato su Ishgria, Kira avrebbe combattuto battaglie infinite contro i demoni per aumentare la sua forza. Quelle battaglie avrebbero potuto permettergli perfino di completare la sua evoluzione nel più potente dei demoni... un demone capace di uccidere il Sacro Imperatore. |summon = Direi che è ora di saldare i conti. Finalmente mostrerò a quel pagliaccio del Sacro Imperatore quanto sono potente! |fusion = Immagino che lo voglia vedere anche tu, eh? Quanto posso diventare forte? Non preoccuparti, non ho limiti! |evolution = La mia forza aumenta anche quando non faccio niente. Sembra che Ishgria sia proprio d'accordo con me. |hp_base = 6115 |atk_base = 2725 |def_base = 2030 |rec_base = 1972 |hp_lord = 7953 |atk_lord = 3376 |def_lord = 2537 |rec_lord = 2454 |hp_anima = 9070 |rec_anima = 2156 |atk_breaker = 3674 |def_breaker = 2239 |def_guardian = 2835 |atk_guardian = 3078 |hp_oracle = 7136 |rec_oracle = 2901 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Lama Vanagloria |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +40% PS massimi; notevole aumento dei danni critici; notevole aumento dei danni elementali di luce e tenebra; enorme aumento ATT BB quando i PS sono superiori a 50% |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 150% Crit and elemental damage & 200% BB Atk |bb = Xeno Telios |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di luce e tenebra su tutti i nemici; aumenta enormemente la frequenza di colpi critici; aumenta i danni critici per 3 turni; aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni |bbnote = 60% Crit & 50% Crit DMG |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Adversus Stella Nera |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 19 attacchi di luce e tenebra su tutti i nemici; probabile forte riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno; probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; enorme aumento della frequenza di colpi critici e aumento dei danni critici per 3 turni |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit DMG, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Paradiso Inverso |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di luce e tenebra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT per 3 turni; enorme aumento della frequenza di colpi critici e danni critici per 3 turni; enorme aumento dei danni elementali di luce e tenebra per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 60% Crit, 300% Crit DMG & 450% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Ali Oscure |esitem = |esdescription = Enorme aumento dei danni elementali; +50% danni da Scintilla; considerevole aumento dei danni critici; probabile contrattacco da 15% di danno |esnote = 125% elemental damage, 100% critical damage & 25% chance to reflect 15% damage |bb1 = * * * * |bb10 = * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * |evofrom = 50656 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +70% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill3_1_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno critico di BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = +25% di aumento. 75% aumento totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 45 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali di luce e tenebra per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 130% di aumento |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto Elementi luce e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_sp = 45 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB per 1 turno |omniskill4_6_note = 20% di possibilità di ridurre del 20% ATT e DIF nemica |notes = |addcat = Discepoli esiliati |addcatname = Kira4 |Spset = Set 1 (FH/FG)= *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *15 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno critico di BB/SBB *45 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali di luce e tenebra per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo FG)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Permette agli effetti di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni *45 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni a BB/SBB per 1 turno |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *15 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno critico di BB/SBB *45 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dei danni elementali di luce e tenebra per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}